


By Chance

by shitkai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Oops, Yes they're alone in the skating rink lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: "And if I understood correctly, Kaoru asked Izumi if they could go ice skating and Izumi was like 'Kao-kun?? Are you Okay?? I'm not female you know??' "





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my friend Erika but I told my other friends I was writing Kaoizus and it snowballed so now it's for everyone. I'm so happy Kaoru gave Izumi a cute nickname to match Chiaki's "Moricchi," Hapiele may have killed me with the lack of Tsumugi, but redeemed itself with this ice skate (date) event.

Izumi likes to think it's by pure chance that Hakaze Kaoru, his classmate in his third year of high school, has asked him out to ice skate. He doesn't know why he's here, yet he finds himself tying the laces on his skates, his gloved fingers looping loops and tightening little knots that will be a pain to take out later.

"Senacchi." The blond calls for him, and Izumi, still not used to the intimacy of his new nickname, frowns up at him without meaning to. Kaoru is stupidly tall, just like every third year… who isn't Nazuna.

"Huh?" Izumi says back, sighing as he stands. He's still not as tall as Kaoru, even with the skates, but manages a glare that makes the other male recoil.

"You have your skates on. I was gonna put mine on too, but I wanted to check on you." He scratches the back of his neck while smiling, but Izumi doesn't think it's because he's nervous. _It's probably because of his itchy looking mullet._ He snorts to himself.

"I'm not a girl, Kaokun," he says flatly.

Kaoru has this weird confused face, but his usual soft expression is back as soon as he glances down at Izumi's body and back up to his face.

"Right…"

* * *

 

Izumi is confused.

He doesn't know why he's here of all people, and he doesn't know why Kaoru is suddenly trying to deepen their vague friendship all of a sudden.

Kaoru isn't necessarily the kind to get along with the same sex anyway.

Izumi turns to look at him from where he's stretching in the corner of the rink, and to his surprise, Kaoru is already staring. Izumi stands up fully from where he was bent over, his gaze turning into another glare even when the blond looks away.

_Was he looking at my ass?_

* * *

 

The rink is cold. It always is, so it's no surprise when he feels the goosebumps erupt all over his skin. The wind is even cooler, hitting his face and blowing back his hair in audible wisps.

Izumi kicks his foot up to spark a spin, his body twirling slowly, slowly, and then gradually faster. His arm reaches up his other outstretched one until his hands are clasped together, head tipped back and eyes closed as he finally manages to stop himself.

His cheeks are ice bitten and red, his lips exhaling white puffs of air while the blood rushes through his ears.

"Are you showing off?"

Izumi brings his still-interlocked fingers down, his face turning to regard Kaoru. "Say that again?"

Because Izumi genuinely didn't hear him, Kaoru decides not to repeat himself. Instead he says,"Skate with me?"

Izumi mocks his confused face from earlier.

"I'll lead."

Izumi's head falls, a laugh working its way out of him and making his shoulders shake as he puts his hands on his hips. "Kaokun… You're really…"

He shakes his head before looking back up at Kaoru, his smile genuine as he chuckles,"An annoying guy…"

Kaoru wants to be offended, but it's the first time he's ever seen Izumi smile at someone like him. He reaches out a hand nervously, his heart doing a little flip.

"C'mon Senacchi."

Izumi looks down at his gloved hand, before taking it wordlessly, the last remaining giggles in him dissipating when Kaoru starts to move.

It starts with the blond practically dragging him, Kaoru going backwards and leading Izumi on after him.

And he doesn't know when it's happened, but somehow Kaoru's managed to get both of Izumi's hands in his own.

"Follow my lead," he says, chestnut blond hair whipping his face in new angles with each movement.

Izumi shows him more than tells him he can. He chases him when he skates and imitates the curves he makes, until the groves their blades form In the ice are in sync.

Kaoru laughs loudly, outstretching his arm to induce a spin, and Izumi complies, his one hand clasped with Kaoru's and his other up in the air gracefully. He twirls like a dancer would, and he's not at fault for being perfect, because he is a dancer after all.

Izumi smirks at Kaoru, the wind blowing his hair back and out of his face as they skate.

Kaoru smirks back as well, and suddenly Izumi is pulled forward in one smooth motion. It's abrupt, so he doesn't even have time to register the way their chests are pressed together. Not to mention the way the blond's hand snakes it's way down the flat plain of his shoulder blade, down to the small of his back.

Izumi wills away a shudder, cheeks flushing deeply before his already wide eyes turn to saucers when Kaoru dips him.

Shaggy and long blond hair spills over the taller male's shoulders as he bends over Izumi, his hand still nestled shamelessly close to his behind while the other holds his hand. They're too close, and Izumi sees more of Kaoru's face than he needs to.

His jaw is chiseled, honey brown eyes kind and warm and his lips are… _Oh fuck_.

He's handsome.

And Izumi is gay.

 _Fuck_.

"H-How long are you gonna hold me like this?!"

Kaoru looks entranced,"As long as you let me."

Izumi's chest fills with heat when he breathes in again, and his face flourishes with it when he breathes out. He scrambles for words, his hiked up leg kicking for release. He wants to hit Kaoru.

"Senacchi—"

" _AGH!?_ Let go of me! _As long as I let you!?_ Don't joke with me, you troublesome—!"

"Senacchi stay still you're—"

"No! _Ahhh…?!_ Why is your grip tightening on me?! You're so annoying let me g…"

Izumi's shouts die out into silence as Kaoru leans down and kisses him, his lips even softer than Izumi thought they would be. He melts despite all of the ice around them, his one hand laced with Kaoru's detaching so he can wrap his arms around his neck.

It's chaste, a small peck of the lips, before Kaoru pulls away, his eyes closed as if Izumi will magically be a girl when he opens them.

A small part of him, wishful thinking maybe, wants this not to be a spur of the moment kind of thing, because he's actually _not_ hating Kaoru right now and he actually _is_ having fun, and the _last_ thing he needs is for Kaoru to regret all of this because of a _dumb_ kiss.

Izumi's lips still kind of tingle and _Okay_ , he thinks, _maybe it wasn't that dumb._

"Kaokun…"

"Senacchi…"

They start to speak at the same time, and both of them blush when they lock eyes again.

* * *

 

Izumi likes to think it's by pure chance that Hakaze Kaoru, his classmate in his third year of high school, the most _Hetero Straight_ guy in his school, currently has him pushed up against the lockers, lips locked and fingers splayed out against the broadness of his back.

The other boy has to lean down to meet Izumi's lips and a gross thought about how _cute_ that is invades his mind and makes him blush and want to vomit simultaneously. Izumi wonders if he's the only one a little sickened by how well this is going.

"…H…Hey… Kaokun," Izumi slides his thigh between Kaoru's legs, watching the look of panic flicker on his face. "What's up with this? Kissing me out of the blue… Do you like me or something?"

Their lips are still brushing, noses slotted next to each other as their labored breathing harmonizes. Kaoru's now red face twists, and Izumi feels him harden against his thigh.

"Hey, that's…" Izumi laughs airily against Kaoru's lips,"a little gross, Kaokun."

Kaoru doesn't reply, his hips brazenly rutting against the shorter boy's thigh. Izumi can feel how kiss bitten his own lips are when he speaks again,"I'm not a girl, you know that right?"

" _Senacchi_ …" Kaoru half pleads, half moans, and Izumi thinks the sound is music to his ears. Especially when his voice is so deep like it is, like rolling thunder over the sound of the rain.

"If you have something to say then say it."

He hears Kaoru swallow and looks down to see his Adam's apple bob in his throat.

"You're… pretty cute…"

Izumi is dumbstruck when Kaoru kisses him again, the leg idly in between Izumi's own rubbing against his groin. _This_ , catches him off guard.

" _H-H…nh?_ " Izumi can't stop the slow stream of noises that bubble up out of his throat and past his busy lips, his hands moving to grip Kaoru's burgundy UNDEAD sweater.

He feels pleasantly lightheaded all of a sudden, his lips parting in a silent plea for air. Kaoru's thigh gives him delicious friction, the feeling making him delirious and semi angry at himself for giving in to the blond's advances so easily.

His tongue, warm and wet, feels vaguely natural when he licks inside of Izumi's mouth. It's strange and also a little gross, so he turns his face away, covering his mouth to block Kaoru from kissing him again.

"What… _ah—_ was…"

Izumi glares up at the other when he hears him laughing, his face on fire now.

"W-What do you think…"

"Senacchi," Kaoru says evenly, his monotonous voice carrying Izumi away like the steady waves of the ocean,"Gonna… _I'm…_ "

" _Huuh…?_ " Izumi manages to smirk, his own legs threatening to give out under him,"That quick?"

Kaoru opts for responding with his body, his arms around Izumi's midsection tightening in a warm embrace. It brings him up higher on the blond's thigh, the hands fisting Kaoru's sweater caught in between the flat plains of their chests.

Izumi's chin rests on the taller male's shoulder in an awkward position that tips his head back, but he can hear the small groans of _Senacchi_ against his ear and just maybe it's worth the strain.

He's aware of his own body and how it feels taut, like a bow in an arrow. And to his surprise he's coming first with a silent scream, his shoulders going lax, and grey lashes tickling his cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut. He arches into Kaoru, who isn't that far off as well, a shuddering mess as he grunts in Izumi's ear.

* * *

 

Izumi doesn't know what this means or why he's so anxious while trying to undo the knots on his skates. He knew these would be a pain to take out later, and the little gazes that Kaoru keeps throwing over his shirtless shoulder isn't helping. He fumbles for the umpteenth time before the blond is kneeling in front of him with a _Let me_ , and calm honey eyes.

Izumi wants to hit him, but _God_ he's gay. And maybe Kaoru is too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @chillpedal thanks for reading another one of my self indulgent trash fics  
> _( :3 」 )_


End file.
